


Gone

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A hint of Max/Neil, Angst with Kinda a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, poor neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: Neil wakes up confused and in a place he doesn't know. He's scared and he'll be more terrified of what is to come.





	Gone

Neil awoke with a groan. His head was throbbing and his muscles were sore as hell. His eyes fluttered open only for him to let out a groan and close them again. The moment his mind was clear, he knew that he wasn’t in his tent or at the camp for that matter! The air around him was much more stuffy and colder like he was in some sort of basement. 

A twang of panic started to set into his system. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as panicking wouldn’t help him right now. Gently opening his eyes once again, he blinked and glanced around and saw that he was indeed in a basement. Trying to move his wrists, he finally noticed that he was chained up. 

Once he got a full grasp on things he looked around at every detail he could and made a mental note about it. He was chained to a bed, with his clothes on.

‘Thank God for that.’ He thought before continuing his thought process.

There wasn’t much in the basement type room he was in. Only the bed he was chained to, a light hanging from the ceiling, a door against a wall, and from what he could see a small box in the corner of the room which he couldn’t tell what was in it. 

‘This better not be one of Max’s fucking pranks…’ He thought to himself narrowing his eyes and giving his restraints another tug, finding them quite sturdy. 

His thoughts were then halted as the door creaked open, catching his attention. His head jerked over to the door and his eyes were narrowed expecting to see Max or something to play some sort of prank on him. But his eyes widened as it wasn’t Max he saw, but Tabii, of the Flower Scouts. 

“T-Tabii?!” Neil squeaked in shock his mouth hanging open as he stared at the blonde girl in front of him.

“Oh~! You’re awake~!” Tabii squeaked happily as she looked over at Neil with her one good eye, the other being covered by an eyepatch. She quickly made her way over and crawled on top of Neil nuzzling her face against his chest. 

Neil cringed and tried to tug himself away but with the restraints, he couldn’t. “T-Tabii what the hell is going on?! Did Max put you up to this?!” He asked slightly pissed off and with a hint of fear in his system.

Tabii froze against Neil as the words escaped his lips. The room went silent. The only thing that Neil could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as the fear grew and grew. Suddenly Tabii shot up looking at Neil with a crazed look in her eye. 

The next thing he knew, his head was jerked to the side and his cheek stung. 

“DON’T YOU EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!!!” Tabii shouted in Neil’s face making Neil let out a whimper and flinch away. Tabii let out a growl and leaned in close, whispering into Neil’s ear. “You are mine now and I don’t wanna hear shit about anyone else, got it?” 

Neil whimpered again and nodded his head, “G-Got it.” 

And just like that, Tabii’s anger vanished and she wrapped her arms around Neil in a loving hug. “Yay! I’m glad we agree~” She gently began to nuzzle herself again Neil’s chest once again. 

Neil was scared, no he was fucking terrified. He knew of Tabii’s ‘crush’ on him but he never thought that she would kidnap him. He began to tremble with tears filling his eyes as Tabii continued to press herself closer to him and touch him. 

Gulping, he spoke up to Tabii with a shaky voice, “T-Tabii…w-why did you kidnap me?”

Tabii, who was resting against Neil’s shoulder, looked up and giggled as if that was the silliest question she’d ever heard. Her giggle was bittersweet, it sent shivers down Neil’s body. 

“I didn’t kidnap you, silly!” She hummed, tracing shapes on Neil’s chest. “I just gave us a way for us to be together~ All those other gross campers were only getting in the way of us, especially that...Max” She growled out Max’s name, but then she perked right up continuing her statement. “But now! It’s just you and me~ Forever~” She let out a purr and leaned in pressing a forceful kiss onto Neil’s lips. 

Neil fought against the kiss but Tabii bit at his lip and he stopped, submitting with a whimper. 

“That’s a good boy~” She grinned and pressed her tongue against Neil’s lips forcing them open and sloppily making out with him. 

The kiss was horrible, not only because Neil didn’t want it, but Tabii was just sloppy and wet. She used so much tongue that drool was dripping down Neil’s chin. Finally, after a few minutes, she pulled away and licked her lips. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that~” 

Neil was full on shaking now, hot big tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Tabii was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and she was a hungry animal. He didn’t want to be raped. 

“P-Please don’t…” he begged as he felt Tabii press her hand to his crotch. 

Tabii didn’t listen to his begging, she only pressed her finger to Neil’s lips to shush him and began to undo his belt. “Shhhh~ Its okay baby~ My sister told me everything about sex~ I’ll make you feel amazing~” 

Neil’s eyes widen and he pressed his lips together to muffle his sobs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had felt like days before Tabii was finally satisfied with Neil and she collapsed next to him panting and sweaty. Neil trembled as he curled up on himself, his hands still chained to the headboard of the bed. His naked body was red and bruised from Tabii’s rough treatment on him and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out tears and muffled sobs. He was broken. 

“Oh my god, that was the best fucking thing I’ve ever experienced~!” Tabii said next to him with a satisfied grin. She cupped Neil’s cheek and pressed one last kiss to his lips before standing up. “Okay babe, I gotta go meet with the other girls~ I’ll see you later!” She winked and got her clothes on before exiting the dimly lit basement leaving Neil by himself to sob and cry out.

He let out screams tugging on his chains praying to some god that he could gain enough strength to break them. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he screamed and sobbed. 

‘This has to be a dream…’ He thought to himself to try and calm himself down. 

Neil spent hours screaming and sobbing and trying to escape. His throat was raw and his wrists were bleeding from all the tugging he did. Finally, he just gave up and went limp going into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Neil awoke to the sound of screams and voices. He quickly jerked up and tried calling out for help but his voice was practically gone from all the earlier screams. 

“H-Help! I-I’m down here! Help!” His voice was dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. He tugged on the chains once more, ignoring the pain from his wrists.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Neil was blinded by a bright light. He closed his eyes tight and flinched curling up.

“Neil!” It was Max’s voice.

“M-Max?” Slowly, Neil opened his eyes and uncurled himself. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Max, Nikki, David and Gwen at the doorway. 

“God…Neil your bleeding and bruised!” Gwen put her hand over her mouth in shock. “What happened to you?!” 

Neil swallowed thickly and opened his mouth “She…She…” Tears filled his eyes and he let out sobs. He couldn’t say it. 

“Oh…oh god…” David and Gwen looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

Max looked at Neil with wide eyes and he quickly rushed over to the sobbing boy. “Hey…” Max’s voice was soft and gentle, very unlike him. “I’ve got you now, you’re safe, I won’t let that bitch hurt you anymore.” Max quickly pulled out a hairpin and picked the locks on Neil’s chains setting him free. Neil quickly collapsed and wrapped his arms around Max sobbing on the boy’s shoulder. 

Max hugged back tightly and held onto Neil with no intent on letting him go. “Shhh…I got you…You’re safe now” He whispered over and over to Neil stroking his hair softly.

Neil knew he was safe with Max. 

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, man that was pretty dark. But I've had an idea like that for a long while about Tabii kidnapping Neil so finally I decided to do it! Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
